1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing arm support structure in a motorcycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a swing arm support structure in which forwardly extending first and second swing arm support arm portions are pivotally supported by the power unit of the motorcycle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Motorcycles which include a swing arm between the motorcycle frame and the rear wheel are known to also include a swing arm support structure. Such a swing arm support structure in a motorcycle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-342754. This document discloses a pair of right and left support arm portions provided in a front portion of a swing arm, which support arm portions are pivotally supported by a power unit by means of a pair of right and left pivot shafts. The power unit is disposed between the right and left support arm portions.
In the swing arm support structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-342754, an outer end portion of one of the pair of right and left pivot shafts is incorporated in the pair of support arm portions provided in the front portion of the swing arm, and therefore it is difficult to ensure support rigidity and strength of the support arm portions.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-mentioned circumstances. It is an object of the invention to provide a swing arm support structure in a motorcycle that easily ensures support rigidity and strength of one of a pair of support arm portions provided in a swing arm.